England's battle royale
by krath1
Summary: this is my first battle royale fic, its about an english class going through the japan style battle royale, it focuses on a boy named ricky, just read to see if you like. new chapter up: a friend, a death and weapons.
1. Chapter 1

**England's battle royale**

**Disclaimer: i do not own battle royale but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**This is my first battle royale fanfic so enjoy.**

**-------------------------------------------**

The year is 2045 and England have heard about Japan's battle royale act and have decided to do their own version, but god knows that England needs to fight back because teenagers have now begun to act like they own the land, in their first year of this act the english government have decided to test this action on a school called Coleshill with a class from year 11 all they needed was a teacher to help direct this act.

---------------------------------------------

_a few weeks later after the battle royale was voted as a new law – however the public were unkown to this act._

It was March and class y from year 11 were waiting for the bus to take them to their field trip they were a class of 35 kids in school uniform; the boys wore black trousers while the girls wore black skirts and everyone had a white shirt, black blazers and a red and blue stripey tie and there was also one teacher: Mr Gray.As the bus pulled up the teens all of whom were 16 or 17 started grabbing their bags ready to give to the driver.

"okay guys just give your stuff to the driver, get on the bus, find some where to sit and put on your seatbelts we don't want any accidents and be quick about it we are already late," said Mr Gray a p.e. teacher who always wore a blue tracksuit and very short brown hair with blue eyes, he looked about 31 years old.

"what ever teach it aint our fault its late is it" said a small 16 year old boy who was wearing a jacket with a hood over his head.

"Are we gonna have trouble out of you aaron? And take that stupid hood off," said Mr gray to the boy as he was gettin onto the bus, Mr Gray went started to whisper to the driver of the bus "hopefully his gonna be one of thos who ends up dead, haha" the bus driver continued the laughter.

A boy of average size with hair to his shoulder and bluey green eyes in his school uniform was the last to get on the bus his name was Ricky and as he stood on the step of the bus he realised that this wasn't a normal bus it looked more like a prison bus; the windows had bars on them and the sides of the bus looked like they were the thickest steel ever created to mankind, this got Ricky worried.

As Ricky got onto the bus he looked round for somewhere to sit he noticed his best friend Craig; another boy of average size but with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, had saved him a seat, as Ricky sat down and started to put his seatbelt on he looked up and saw Mr Gray on the bus looking around to see if everyone was on this got ricky thinking of how much he hated that teacher. Mr Gray gave a nod to the driver and off they were to their field trip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An hour later._

"Hey craig i don't think we're going the right way," said ricky and at that point he noticed the p.e. teacher getting up and pulling something from the ceiling of the bus which seperated him and the bus driver from the teenagers.

"whats going on," said a girl with bright blonde hair and blue eyes and at that moment gas started to fill the back of the bus, this caused everyone to start screaming but that was cut short as everyone began to fall asleep.

"c. Craigs w. What is ..." said ricky as he to drifted off to sleep like the rest of the class all he remembered was the laughter of the driver and teacher.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_sometime later._

As ricky awoke he felt different he lifted his arm to his throat and felt some sort of metal collar around his neck, as he opened his eyelids he noticed that everyone around him began to wake up as well.

"glad you idiots are awake," screamed Mr gray.

Ricky looked towards the door of the room that seemed to be making him wonder what had happened; where are they? What happened to the bus? And what was around his collar?

"now listen up because you can't afford me to explain things twice, haha, now before any of you do anything that you shouldn't that collar around your neck is and explosive that i can activate with this remote," said mr gray as he fiddled with a black remote that had one red button on it, everyone started to gasp some of the girls began to cry. "shut up let me finish, now all of you are in a ... i guess you can call it a game where only one can win. Here are the rules; you have one week at the end of the week there has to be one victor if not then you all die. I guess what i'm trying to say is you have to kill or be killed," continued mr gray as he began to laugh again.

"so what your saying is that we have to kill everyone else if we wanna life at the end of the week, what if we don't kill? What if we stay in this room? And if we are gonna fight where are we gonna fight?" said a boy who was a bit chubby and had a tanned skin with short black hair and brown eyes.

"glad you asked those questions ashley, your right about the first part, that is what this is basically about, if more than one are left at the end of the week i activate everyones collar, when you get put the room you'll notice that your on an island so theres no where off, just in case your thinking of escaping, and this is where you'll fight and lastly if you look outside you'll notice the soldiers if you stay here after i go then you'll be killed," said mr gray as he turned and pointed out into the corridor where five soldiers with guns were seen.

"okay so if we fight where do we get our weapons?" said aaron.

"okay this is the last thing i'm gonna say, you will shortly be given a bag which has an item in the bag, you can't look inside of this until you get outside, if you do then boom, haha, o lastly that you each have map around your neck, that map is of the island just to give you abit of help. Now students this island is your play area, let's play nice, haha." Said mr gray as he began to laugh again.

A few soldiers came in with bunches of old stlye backbacks that seemed to be made out of scrap cloth, each soldier looked at the each bag before handing them to a student.

"okay thats it when the whistle blows the game has begun, one thing your teacher didn't mention is that the killing doesn't start till the second whistle which you should hear any where on the island, so if i were you i would be quick," said one of the soldiers.

"whistle"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**okay thats it hope you liked it, be nice when you review this is my first battle royale fic.**


	2. run for it

**England's battle royale**

**Disclaimer: i do not own battle royale but I do own the characters in this fic.**

**This is my first battle royale fanfic so enjoy.**

**-------------------------------------------**

The classes 11y were still in the room each one with their own back pack and none of them were really sure what they were supposed to do with it or its contents. Also in the room was Mr. Gray, who had now taken the title just "gray", there were also the soldiers who brought in the bags for the teens.

It had been a few seconds since the first whistle was blown and none of the students had moved, each one was in some state of shock, this happened to please Gray because it meant this stupid; as he would call it; would be over and done with as soon as the soldiers shoot each student dead. Some of the teens looked up and turned round to see what anyone else was gonna do, and then some started to whisper. Ricky held his head up and noticed that some seemed deep in thought which scared Ricky because he has never seen so many of his class mates think so hard, he turned to take a look at Craig who was situated on one of the desks in the room he was staring back at Ricky.

"Bang," everyone in the room turned round to the door scared that more soldiers were coming in but instead they saw a couple of the students running out of the class room down the hall and out of everyone's site, this seemed to upset Gray as this would mean the start of the game.

"No you can't do this to us I'm not moving, my parents will come and get me, I am not moving from this spot," said one of the female students who was short with long brown hair and brown eyes, she sat down and crossed her arms. This shocked everyone left in the room but a couple more students decided against her decision and ran out of the class.

"the only way we can get off here is if we get out the class and away from those soldiers, you know the ones carrying big guns, I'm outta here," said a quite tall boy with long curly hair who looked like a girl from behind, Ricky noticed it was one of his friends called Tom Dew but everyone called him Julie; no one knew why but they all did, with that said Julie ran out of the class room and so did the rest of Ricky's friends and some other people who he didn't like, this included Aaron. Ricky turned back round to see what Craig was gonna do who happened to be grabbing the bag that the soldier gave him and standing up, Ricky knew that his friend was also gonna do a run for the island so Ricky too stood up and followed Craig from behind. As Ricky looked back into the classroom he noticed only six more people left in the room then a few more followed his footsteps leaving three people in the class room, one of which was the girl who shouted at the adults.

As the two friends were running down the tunnel they noticed a light from the direction that they were running too, this got the two teens excited as they began to speed up, both feared what the soldiers and Gray had told them and always keeping a listen out for the second whistle. As the pair came out of the tunnel they soon noticed the scenery was not that of England and now they were really worried that what was said in the class room was maybe true. The scenery was now of jungle, every where they looked was wild overgrown plants and when you look down you could see the footsteps of everyone who had come out of the tunnel and what was more scary was that all the footsteps went into different directions; could this mean that where ever the friends go they won't be able to escape.

"What should we do? Where the hell are we?" said Craig who was looking at Ricky with an extremely worried face.

"I guess if what they said were true we should get away from this spot as far as we can and hide till the second whistle blows," replied Ricky as the two began to run into the jungle in the direction that they imagined was north. Ricky was also able to take a glimpse behind him and noticed four out of the six students who was left in the room after he had gone, one of the missing teens from the group was still the girl who decided on not moving from the spot that she sat on.

--------------------------------------------------

_Back in the class room_

"so what are you two, o sorry I didn't see you there I mean what are you three gonna do?" said Gray as he noticed one of teens who seemed to have been hiding behind a turned over desk, after Gray had spoke the boy stood up brushed himself and looked back up at the teacher; the boy was very small for his age and also had some type of rat features, he had a blonde cheap haircut and blue eyes. The teacher started to laugh at the sight of the teen, then without warning the boy called Nathan ran up to Gray and gave him a right punch to the nose which unleashed a bit of blood, this hugely angered the teacher he grabbed the remote before Nathan was able to pull his arm back for another punch, he aimed the remote at the collar and pressed the button.

"Click"

As a red light flashed on Nathan's collar it exploded, causing the separation of Nathan's body parts, flesh went every where in the classroom including the two students left, Gray and soldiers began to laugh.

"Aauuuuuuuuuugggggghhhhhh," Screamed the only girl left in the room, "why did you do that, I'm still not moving, I'm not, I mean it, I can't believe you did that, you're a god damn…" as her heart rapidly began to beat she was stopped in her speech by the other teen in the room who was now exiting the classroom, this made the girl wonder why he waited so long before he left, she thought that he might have maybe gotten scared, which was weird because back in school the kid always acted so tough.

"o what a shame, looks like no one else agrees with you, they seem to be the smarter ones, ha-ha," said the same soldier who spoke earlier when the room was full, he threw his head back to continue the laughter but when the girl teen turned to look at Gray she noticed he seemed upset.

------------------------------------------------------

_Sometime later_

"Whistle"

Ricky and Craig who believed they were far away from the tunnel or anyone else on the island looked up into the sky as they knew this will be the beginning of the end. All over the island all the students whether they were on there own or in groups or hiding looked up to the sound of the whistle.

------------------------------------------------------

_Back in the classroom_

"Shoot her head off," said Gray as he pointed to the girl sitting on the floor, before she could even react.

"Bang".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for chapter two, hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget to leave a review; all comments are welcomed but don't be too harsh.**

**O yea in chapter three there will be a few fight scenes, so look forward to it.**


	3. a friend, a death and weapons

**England's battle royale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own battle royale but I do own the characters in this fic.**

**I am sorry for not up dating this but I have been really busy with exams and some personal stuff but I'm back now and hopefully I will be able to do at least one chapter each month.**

**-------------------------------------------**

It had been a while since the whistle had been blown and Ricky and Craig had been wondering around through the jungle not knowing where on earth they were; Craig had suggested that they were on another planet but the joke wasn't heard by Ricky who was still worried what gray had said and where everyone else was.

"Hey do you know what we have forgotten to do?" asked Craig as he stopped dead in his path; forcing Ricky to jump backwards allowing him not to be knocked over.

"Urm what?" replied Ricky who had been able to straighten himself up.

"Those bags that was given to us, we never opened them, it could be something to help us get off this rock pile," Said Craig as he lifted his bag from his side up to his stomach.

"No they said it was weapons to fight each other," replied Ricky as he to lifted his bag up and started to open it; alongside Craig. They both sat down and emptied their bags onto the floor. Out came five various objects; as the two looked closer they realised that they both were given a radio communicator and Craig had an axe while Ricky was given a MAC- 10 and some cases that looked like they were holding some bullets.

"Oh cool look at these I got an axe, im so gonna pretend to be in lord of the rings," said Craig as he lifted his axe and communicator, "and cool you got a gun, no one will mess around with us," screamed Craig as he lifted the cases.

"Yea I guess and keep it down … o crap look at that the communicators are locked onto one frequency and I can't change it, this means we won't be able to talk to anyone of this island and by the looks of things it is only set to listening to things not talking," explained Ricky as he was messing around with the radio and also clipping the gun around his neck.

"So now what?" asked Craig as the pair stood up off the ground.

"I don't know, I guess because this is an island the best thing would be is to look for the shore and see if there are any boats," replied Ricky, Craig responded with a nod as the two began to walk through the jungle once more.

**-------------------------------------------**

_Half an hour later._

The pair has been walking for what seems like years and the scenery hasn't changed in the past 30 minutes.

"Where do you think everyone else is? And is it me or does it seem like we are walking around in a circle?" asked Craig he stopped for a quick rest.

"Haha, yea it does but we're not because the branches we are pushing our way through are not broken and if they were then it would mean someone had…" Ricky stopped to a strange noise; the pair turned and looked into the darkness of the jungle, something was coming and they didn't know what.

Within a few seconds the pair saw a figure running through the trees; Craig raised his axe ready just in case this figure was taking this game too seriously, whereas Ricky was still amazed to see someone else from their class alive and running quite fast towards them.

"What do we do?" shouted Craig towards Ricky as if he was standing few miles a way from him and not a couple of steps to his side, but before Ricky couldn't answer the figure came into focus; it was a girl no bigger than 5' 2 with brown hair just past her shoulders and blue eyes: the pair automatically knew who she was; it was Sarah Murphy someone the pair had admired from a far for more than a few reasons.

However before they could say anything they noticed that she wasn't just running but she was being chased by someone else; a boy who was very tall and so skinny that you could count his rib bones individually, he had brown eyes and brown hair to match, he was also swinging what seemed to be a metal bat with spikes all around the top.

"Oh shit David is gonna kill Sarah, we have to something," shouted Craig once more towards Ricky who just nodded and at the same time lifted the MAC – 10 from around his neck and pointed it at the two figures running towards the pair.

"What are you doing? You can't kill them?" screamed Craig, who also had raised his given weapon.

"I'm not," replied Ricky who caught a glimpse of a very confused Craig. In that same minute the girl had tripped and with that Ricky shot his first two bullets at David and within seconds the two figures where lying on the ground. Both Craig and Ricky ran over to see the fallen figures; Craig went to see the injured David, while Ricky went to check on Sarah.

"Are you ok? You had a nasty trip," asked Ricky as he helped the blushed girl up to her feet, she replied with a nod which suggested that she was still in shock from being chased after.

"Hey he isn't dead, I can see his chest moving," said Craig, which caused Ricky and Sarah to run over towards the body.

"Why were you chasing Sarah?" asked Ricky.

"Cough… ha what do you think? Didn't you hear teach? It's the only way to get off, you should see what some of the other students are up to … cough … theres even word that we aren't the only class on this island," replied David who was coughing up a lot of blood. While the trio standing above David wasn't looking he slowly reached for his bat and with a slight movement began to raise it then…

"SLASH"

With in a blink of an eye Ricky and Sarah was staring at a dead body on the floor without a head and above him was Craig who had dug his axe into David's neck.

"Urm I guess you got your wish to use your axe, so are you in lord of the rings now?" said Ricky to a very shaky Craig; who lifted his axe out of the ground and rested it onto his shoulder.

"Haha yeah I guess so," replied Craig who seemed to have settled down, then the pair turned to face Sarah who was looking at the headless David who was once chasing her.

"So I guess we better get use to death if we wanna survive," stated Ricky who was replied a couple of nods and a slight smile.

**-------------------------------------------**

_10 minutes later_

the pair had now turned to a trio as Sarah was too scared to go off on her own, Ricky wouldn't have let her even if she wanted to because he knew she wouldn't last more then 5 seconds on her own and Craig was just happy to have female company with them.

"So what did you get in your bag?" asked Craig to Sarah as the trio continued their walk to the shore.

"Urm not sure what it is but you guys can have it," replied Sarah who handed Ricky what seemed to be a pata; this was a sword that had an arm shield attached and this was strapped around the users fist, "besides I found this is the jungle," continued Sarah as she raised her shirt slightly up to reveal a bullet proof vest, "that sword thingy is just too much for me to carry."

The trio continued to walk through the jungle with Ricky and Sarah having to listen to Craig telling his pervy cheesy jokes every minute; then when the two noticed Craig was preparing to say another joke all three stopped and realised the jungle had ended and they were looking out to the ocean.

All three stopped and took a deep breath, they had made it, but was it the end?

**-------------------------------------------**

**Krath: there you are I hope you like and don't forget to leave a review I like to see what you guys think.**


End file.
